Just some Theories
by Daphne Powell
Summary: From appearances matching characters out of show, to hawkmoths identity, to why no one notices how alike Marinette is to Ladybug, to how the reveal will happen, there are lots of theories out there. And now, I'm putting some of my own ideas out there. Hope you enjoy! If any one is questioning something and would like me to write a theory on it, tell me in the comments! *SPOILERS*
1. chapter 1

**Before you read: Hello! This isn't exactly book but I thought it would be somewhat enjoyable so... yeah. These are all going to be theories; each chapter a new theory. Some of these have been tugging at my mind and I just wanted to put them out there.**

 **THEORY #1**

 **Question:** How come no one notices chat noir is Adrien and Marinette Ladybug?

 **My Theory:** Does anyone remember the scene in LadyWifi where LadyWifi tried to take Ladybugs mask off? The mask didn't budge when she pulled right? LadyWifi got frustrated and asked "Why won't this thing come off!?" or at least something along those notes. Then Ladybug replied "uh...because its magic."

I think the 'magic' that keeps the masks on also somehow keeps Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities kept even though its obvious who they are.

Remember this is just my theory so it may not be true

 **So that's all for that theory; I hope you enjoy! I decided on doing this theory BC one of the most commonly asked things is how no one notices their identities even though they have same hair same height and anything. BTW if any one out there has a question they would like me to write a theory on; just post it in the reviews. Thank you for reading!!!!!!**


	2. Theory 2

**THEORY#2**

 **Qu** **estion:** Why do Gabriel Agreste and Hawkmoth have the same voice actor? Furthermore, why do they look so alike?

 **Theory:** Gabriel Agreste _IS_ Hawkmoth.

If just _looking_ at Hawkmoth and Gabriel's face shape and comparing doesnt give you enough proof, here are some more things that lead up to this theory.

There are lots of things that point to it. In the Simon Says episode, Hawkmoth acknowledges Chats ring and also asks to touch Ladybugs earings. Later on, Gabriel hugs Adrien and notices for the first time his son's ring then kinda gasps.

Another point that leads up to this theory is in The Origins Part One. There is a scene towards the beginning of the episode that shows Hawkmoth looking at a picture of Mrs. Agreste while talking to Nuru. But that's before he transforms and though it doesn't actually show much of his outfit or body, it does show his neck. On his neck you can see the same collar and tie Gabriel wears. You also see a ring on the same finger that Gabriel wears that same exact ring!

I know I mentioned this earlier, but another point is that they use the same voice actor.

Plus, this would kind of explain why Gabriel's so busy all the time: He's off doing evil henchman stuff.

Not to mention how Gabriel's son wears moths on the stuff he models for his father. And Adrien has moths on his shoes he always wears.

And if you'll remember in Simon Says, Simon says "you will see, I will get Gabriel Agreste to come here" (or at least something like that.) and then Hawkmoth says "it risky but it gives me an idea."

Don't forget simon says gets Gabriel to act like a butterfly.

And you'll notice how Mr. Agreste grunts whenever Simon Says does something against Hawkmoths orders. And when Nino says Adrien is with Ladybug, Gabriel almost frowns (of course he was kind of already frowning cuz...he's...him)

If you want to see all this your self, go watch The Origins and Simon Says episodes.

Remember this is just a theory and may not be true

 **I can't exactly take all the credit for this one; lots of peole believe have thought of this theory. But I hope you still liked this.**


	3. Theory 3

**Before you read: this one was requested by Blackmailingqueen. enjoy!**

 **THEORY** **#3**

 **Question:** why does Chloe hate Marinette so much?

 **My Theory:** Okay, well first of all Chloe is mean in general and hates most people anyway. But it seems like Chloe really has it out for Marinette in particular. I think the reason for this is because Mari actually stands up to her, while others usually cower in fear and give in to Chloe's orders; whatever that may be.

Another reason is jealousy. Sometimes jealousy can make people do stupid things or hate the person they are jealous of. Why would Chloe be jealous of Mari you might ask? Well there are a couple different reasons. One being how talented Marinette is compared to Chloe. Do you remember the Mr. Pigeon episode when Maris class had to make hats? Well Chloe wanted to _copy_ Marionettes design. Partly because of laziness; she just wanted the work done for her. But why pick Marinette of all people? She knows Marinette has talent so she picked her. plus earlier that day Adrien was examining Mari's designs and thought they were good. At this point Chloe was very jealous and mad. Knowing Adrien liked Marionettes designs that's another reason she picked her.

Remember, this is just my theory and may not be true.

 **So that's this theory, hope you enjoyed. And thank you, blackmailingqueen, for suggestion this. If you have anymore ideas for this please say in the comments! Thank you for reading everyone! Have a good day.**


	4. Theory 4

**Question:** Can kwamis become acumatized?

 **My Theory:** I don't think so. The answer to the reason I don't think so, lies in the Princess Fragrence episode. In this episode, Princess Fragrence sprayed her 'perfume' into a car holding Chat Noir, Chloe, Prine Ali and Prince Ali's agent, and Tikki. Everyone inhales the 'perfume' and fall under Princess Fragrenc's control, all except one. Tikki is left on the floor of the car until Marinette finds her. While this is totaly different from becoming akumatized i thought there could be a chance they could be linked.

Remember this is just my theory and may not be true

 **this is** **all the evidence i found that led** **up this and its not very much or very promising but i wanted to get this idea out there so here it is. Hope you liked it.** **And yes i am aware this us super short. :P**


	5. Theory 5,

**Question:** Could Master Fu's character be based off of a charater from a different show or movie?

 **Answer:** He might be, and i think i just found someone.

So the other day i watched Karate Kid and noticed how Mr. Miyagi and Master Fu were alike. they talk alike, look alike, even looked to be around the same hight. And have vey similar facial hair. So during that week i also watched the second and third movies. Anyway, in the third movie, Daniel had a a date and Mr. Miyagi gave him one of his own shirts to wear. But this isnt any ordinary shirt, this is a red hawiian shirt with white flowers on it. sound familiar? I rest my case.

 **remember, this is just my theory and may not be true**

 **Okay, so this doesnt have too much evidence leadimg up to. Big deal! it's still cool right!**


	6. Theory 6

**This is a theory for all Adrienette fans out there :D**

 **Question:** What does Adrien think of Marinette?

 **My Theory:**

I think he has a crush on her. It might seem a bit far fetched but stay with me here. So in the show it doesnt say anything about him having a crush on her right? Well I think thats because he doesn't _know_ he has a crush on her. How would he not know you ask? Because he's too focused on his crush on _Ladybug_ and limits himself to her.

Now to hints that show he _does_ have a crush on Marinette.

1\. Since she is the same girl as Ladybug, that would make him already kind of atracted to her. Just because he doesnt know they are the same person doesnt mean they arent. They have the same personalities so the personality he loves in Ladybug, are also in Marinette. Make sense?

2\. In a lot of episodes he talks about how amazing Marinette is. Gamer, Mr. Pigeon, Evillastrater, and a couple others. Now i know hes just complimenting her but still.

3\. He frikin' asked for her autograph! and blushed and acted awkward while doing so!

4\. During the first Marichat scene in Evillistrater, Chat _flirts_ with her. I know thats kinda his personaliy but still. Has he ever flirted with anyono besides Ladybug and Marinette? Not that i know of.

5\. Also in that scene **he kisses her h** **and** this is something he does to Ladybug as well but ive never seen him do it to anyone but these two.

6.He has winked at her twice. Once in Mr. Pigeon, when she won the contest. And once in Timebreaker.

7\. In Evillistrater he pats her shoulder in like an approving way.

8\. in Mr. Pigeon Mr. Agreste asks for her name and Adrien proudly says "Marinette" while putting a hand on her shoulder.

 **This is just my theory and may not be true**

 **Some of these might be small and insignificent hints but still. Adrienette exists and i dare you to tell me otherwise!!!**


	7. Theory 7

**Theory #7**

 **This was a question asked by Katie Kuda:**

Can Miraculous holders get injured while transformed?

 **My theory:** Actually, no. I don't think so anyway. Forgive me if I'm wrong but I believe Ladybug had actually said that the suits were indestructable, I'm sorry but I do not know when she said this. But, as I said before, there is a magic that keeps their identities concealed. I would think that would also include keeping their bodies safe as well.

I know there are lot's of fanfictions with our hero's getting injured in battle and sometimes even killed but I just don't believe in that, sorry.

 **Remember this is just my theory and may not be true**

 **Hi! So first off, thak you so much, Katie Kuda, for the question and for the support you've given me on this and my two stories. It really warms my heart when people like you are so kind or like my stories. It's my dream to become an author and people like you give me hope that I can actualy acheive my goal. Second off, go check out my profile where you get to see peaks at my upcoming stories and vote which one you want me to start first! That you!** (Sheesh my authors note is longer than th theory!!!!)


	8. Theory 8

**Before you read: Yay! My hawkmoth theory was correct! Go me, go me! *does happy dance* Okay so the first 2 episodes of season 2 are officialy out...in other countries. lol, luckly we can still watch 'em on youtube. yay! They were awe-some! Anyway with new seasons/episodes comes new theories! enjoy!** **Question:**

Who is gonna be the peacock miraculous holder?

 **My theory:** Natalie. So I know other people think this too. Tese are my reasons why I think Natalie will be the peacock holder.

Okay so anyone who's seen season 2 episode 1 kbows that Gabriel os hawkmoth and that Natalie knows he's hawkmoth. She also knows how to get into his evil lair. So I'm guessing she knows whats behind the vault too. After all, she did know about the book that had been kept there.

So, if I am correct, she knows that there is a peacock miraculous in the vault.

Okay so we know that she can get to the miraculous but what would be her reason? Well she is the Agreste first assistant and does whatever Gabriel tells her too. Don't you think she might get fed up with that? I mean, I know it's her job but she is literaly working for a villian; and knows it.

Well anyway she might get fed up with it and want to be the one in charge? Okay, does anyone remember when Thomas said there'd be a new villian who will make hawkmoth look like a baby? I think that'l be the peacock holder.

Kinda fits together right?

And lastly: looks. They definatly look alike. same chin, close hair, ect.

 **Remember this is just my theory and may or may not be true.**


	9. Theory 9

**Question:**

What did Thomas mean when he said "Just finished another episode, scared of spiders?" (It was something like that anyway)

 **My theory:** Gorillaaaaaaa! lol

So everyone knows and loves Adrien's bodyguard, Gorilla right?

Okay, well, yesterday I watch a video that showed pictures of season 2's heroes and villian. Guess what. One of them was a blue gorilla that looked just like Adrien's bodyguard!

Anyone remember the Christmas special. If you'll remember right Adrien's body guard ran away from spiders that the evil santa threw at him.

I'll let you guys put the peices together ;)

 **Remember this is just my theory and may or may not be true**

 **Do whach'ya guys think of that one?**


	10. Theory 9 (10-23 13:04:04)

**Question:**

What did Thomas mean when he said "Just finished another episode, scared of spiders?" (It was something like that anyway)

 **My theory:** Gorillaaaaaaa! lol

So everyone knows and loves Adrien's bodyguard, Gorilla right?

Okay, well, yesterday I watch a video that showed pictures of season 2's heroes and villian. Guess what. One of them was a blue gorilla that looked just like Adrien's bodyguard!

Anyone remember the Christmas special. If you'll remember right Adrien's body guard ran away from spiders that the evil santa threw at him.

I'll let you guys put the peices together ;)

 **Remember this is just my theory and may or may not be true**

 **Do whach'ya guys think of that one?**


End file.
